


What if I said

by McdannoPrincess23



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:08:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29972313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McdannoPrincess23/pseuds/McdannoPrincess23
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

I was in love with you and that you and christopher are my home my heart my love my everything.

After the lawsuit, Buck decides it's better if he works the late shift that way he doesn't run into Bobby Eddie Hen and Chimney. While trying to get a nasty fire under control, Buck gets trapped inside of the fire, while looking for any more trapped victims, Buck gets trapped in a office with no way out, thinking that no one is coming for him.

Mean while Bobby finds out that Bucks trapped in side of the fire so he Hen Chimney and Eddie all arrive just in time to hear Buck talking out loud

Buck starts talking about how alone he feels and how his team just moved on with out him how no one saw his side then he talks about bobby Hen Chimney His sister then he says I fell in love with my best friend and his son, that he would always be with them 

Tears streaming down Eddie's face as he listens to his best friend then when they all hear his voice slowly going that buck is getting tired

Eddie grabs a random gear and runs into the burning building with the rest following, will they get to buck in time, if so will the team make things right and will Eddie tell buck he is in love with him too and that Buck made LA the 118 a home for him and Chris


	2. Aftermath

It's been a little over 6 weeks since the lawsuit, it's been a little over 4 weeks since buck has been back working with his family his team but things are definitely not the same. No one on the team will talk to unless they have to, Buck has apologized so many times but it falls flat cause no one really believes that he is sorry.

Since he has been back, all Buck does is clean the station, scrub the bathrooms, scrub and detail all the trucks, clean the locker room and kitchen area, he hasn't been on a single call since he has been back.

When everyone eats, if buck does eat he eats alone while the team eats together talking and laughing totally ignoring Buck. After a shift of hearing what everyone thinks of him, Buck request for a shift change and Bobby grants it and says good now you can be someone else's problem then Buck walks out of the office before the first year falls. Buck runs to the locker room throws open the door runs to his locker opens it as fast as he can grabs his stuff and runs out of the station as fast as he can bumping into Eddie but doesn't say anything just keeps running til he's at his Jeep unlocks it then throws his stuff inside then gets in and starts it then a moment later he drives away not looking back.

Chimney Hen and Eddie all look after Buck who was clearly upset then Bobby steps out of his office looks down at his team then tells them that Buck has been granted a shift change request so from now on buck will be working nights and he can be their problem now.

The team looks up at bobby then back to where Buck just left all feeling guilty for the way they treated Buck but non of them were ready to deal with it all thinking they still have time to decide when they are ready to forgive Buck.

But fate takes it out of their hands and makes them all rethink how they treat Buck after news hits of a firefighter trapped inside a burning building and this would be Bucks first shift working nights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the first 4 chapters are short, but after that they will be longer and more detailed


End file.
